Legendary Bladers in a Jurrasic Planet
by MysteryUnlocker45
Summary: The Legendary Bladers took journey to a planet. It is filled with dinosaurs! They will have to survive. Their Legend Power will not excluded.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Approaching a planet

The elder Legendary Bladers are invited to NASA, to investigate a mysterious planet on another galaxy. The younger Legendary Blader protested. "Why we should stay in here?" Kenta moaned. "Yes, please! We sure we can help!" Titi said. "I can help you if you are confused with the space map!" Yuki also give an idea. "Young ones, stay in here." Kyoya says sarcastically. Ginga, Aguma, Chris, Kyoya, and Dunamis walks toward the rocket. "So… any idea so we can join them?" King asked. "Gee, I have one." Yuki said.

In the backroom of the rocket… "Ugh, you know there are so many supplies here!" King moaned. "But, I know this is a good idea!" Yuki said. "Provide some space, please!" Titi says. "Hey, quiet! Later they hear us!" Kenta reminded the three.

When the rocket starts to enter the atmosphere… "Entering the atmosphere! We must bring some oxygen supplies!" Yuki says. "There it is!" Kenta found the box of helmets and suits. "How to open it?" Titi asked. "I found some clanking materials…" King says.

BANG! CLANG! BANG! GRACK! Very noisy clanking noise was heard from the main cabin. "I hear a sound. What is that?" Aguma asks. "It is from the backroom!" Dunamis exclaims. "It could be them!" Ginga pushed the door. He found Yuki, Titi, Kenta and King dressed in an astronaut suit.

"Kenta!" Ginga exclaims. "King!" Aguma says. "Yuki!" Chris says. "Titi!" Dunamis exclaims. "We already tell you to stay there, right?" Kyoya says. "Um… It's a boring day in there!" Yuki answered arbitrarily. "So I want to have an adventure!" King says. "Well, well, well… OK, so you have joined our errand without permission. So we will let you to have a free adventure!" Dunamis moaned lowly. "Hooo-ray!" the younger Legendary Bladers exclaimed as the elder Legendary Bladers are annoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Crashing a Meteor

After joining the important trip without permission, now all of the younger Legendary Bladers toys in the spaceship. "Aww, this is your entire fault, skinny Jupiter Soldier! You let them to have a free adventure, right?" Aguma nudges Dunamis' shoulder. "Oh, yeah? Who is supposed to keep the backroom door is closed, chubby Saturn Soldier?" Dunamis chaffed back. "Who is chubby, huh?" Aguma was enraged.

While the two Solar System Bladers are arguing, Ginga and Chris are watching the sea of meteor. "I have a bad feeling about this…" Ginga says. "I feel we are going to crash—AWWW!" Chris yelled. They crashed one of the meteors! This makes the Jupiter and Saturn Soldier stop arguing and the younger Legendary Blader stop toying on the spaceship.

"No, we are now out of control!" one of the pilots said. "Oh, no! We are out of control?" Ginga says.

"Do not worry, the planet we destined are now near!" Dunamis reads the I-Map. "Thanks that it is near now…" King moaned. They head to a small planet.

CRASH! The rocket crashed with the meteors, again, but finally lands safely. "Uhh, what a crazy land." Kenta moaned.

BANG! Aguma barged trough the door. They are really in an empty, deserted land. "Is this the planet that they are asking us to investigate it?" Kyoya asked. "Um... It is." Chris answered. "Do you see Aguma?" King asked. "Hey... the chubby Saturn Soldier is here with us ago..." Dunamis says. "Why he get seperated from us so easily?" Kenta says.

"Hey! I have found him!" Yuki signs. "What's up, Aguma?" Ginga asked. "A-a ruined fossil." Aguma stuttered as he pointed to the ruined bones of dinosaurs. "I have a bad feeling about this..." Ginga glares at the fossils.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Dinosaur Attack!

Ginga has not solved his bad feeling yet when suddenly, King yells for help. "Help! Get me out of this crazy monster!" King yelled. "Huh? I can't believe still there is dinosaurs in this world right now!" Yuki said. "Run, everyone! Smart dinosaur attacks us!" Dunamis drops by. "Wha-? Velociraptor! Run!" Chris yelled. Worse yet, they encounter the biggest dinosaur: Tyranosaurus Rex.

"Gah! It is worse than I thought!" Yuki said. "I want to go back hooooooooomeee!" Kenta cried. "Huh? Guys, I found a passageway!" Ginga said. They encounter a small hole near a wall. Unfortunately, Aguma was unable to pass it through. "I, I will stay here then. Better go and find a safe place!" Aguma commands anyone to leave.

King, who already repels himself from the raging dinosaurs, barely makes it to the hole. They run and run until they find a safe place to hide: a solid forest. Finally, the Legendary Bladers rested in a forest.

"OK, now when we will go back home?" Yuki asked. "Well- It seems that the rocket has an impeccable amount of mechanical problems. We will have to survive here about 3 days." Chris says. "Huh? Surviving in a planet of a dinosaurs?" King almost yelled. "Yes. We must to get a hang in there." Ginga says.

The chapter has received a full makeover. I am a beginner- So I didn't learn much about seperating chapters. Sorry! I will continue it sometimes...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- A inhabitant from the planet

It has been 4 days they are trapped in the planet. Aguma was lost after a cat-and-mouse game with a T-Rex. In a walking to the main point that keeps the important oil, they have a very strange thing…

"Hello, are you searching for something?" the man asked. "Yeah. We are searching for the oil that our rocket need." Yuki, who is shocked, answered.

"Well, I know the trail. Go follow me!" he says. The man actually was just a humanoid, able to transform himself to T-Rex. Ginga has a bad feeling about this. Something is strange about the man…

Ginga didn't notice that Dunamis was glaring at him. "Ginga. Do you think what I think?" he asked. "Um—yeah. I was feeling something strange about that man." Ginga answered.

The two are talking until they realize King was glaring at them, too. "What are you guys talking about?" King asked. "No, nothing, King." Ginga answered.

They continue to walk until they arrive in a deep forest. "Let's rest here." The man says. Without noticed by the other Legendary Bladers, the man puts a deadglare to Ginga and Dunamis, who is talking from just now.

"Why I am thinking he is evil actually?" Ginga asked to himself.

And in the night, all are slept—except the man. Well, there are two Legendary Bladers that is not slept also, Ginga and Dunamis. The man comes to them. "Have not slept yet, dude?" he asked. "Well—we are not sleepy yet." Ginga answered.

"You are lying. You are talking about a man, who is evil but KIND IN FRONT OF YOU?" the man asked sarcastically.

"AAAAAAARGGGH!" the autumn and Jupiter Blader shouts seeing the man has changed.

Both Ginga and Dunamis wake up from their horrid nightmare. They see a man changed form from human into a dinosaur.

The next day—Ginga and the others continues to walk. While everyone was chatting, Ginga and Dunamis do not. They are thinking about the horrid nightmare that they have last night.

**Who is the man actually? And… was the man having connection to the horrid nightmare that Ginga and Dunamis have? The answer is if you keep reading! The next chapter is tomorrow, if I has a time. Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Darkest Dream Battle

When a time to dinner, suddenly they heard a roar. The man arrives with an impeccable amount of fishes. "Thanks!" King says while munching his fish.

"Yummy…" Kenta munched. Everyone munched their fish with joy. Ginga and Dunamis does not, they eats their fishes lowly.

"Is that yummy, dude?" King asked to Ginga. "Um—yes, yummy." Ginga answered. He is still feeling that the man is strange.

And at that night, Ginga and Dunamis are forced to sleep earlier. In order to find out that man is, Ginga pretended that he want to go to the restroom. "Go then. But don't be very long." Chris says coldly.

Finally, the autumn and Jupiter Blader goes to find that man. They see a shadowy figure at a distance.

"Look—what is that?" Ginga asked. "That may be the man. Go!" Dunamis says. The two runs.

"Hey, you are not slept yet—what are you doing?" he asked. "We are collecting some camp woods…" Ginga answered. "I don't see anything on your hand right now. You want to suspect who I am, right?" the man asked.

"No, we are not going for that…" Ginga stuttered. "Do not lie, or I will munch you!" the man says. "Ginga! I tell you what. Don't make him enraged!" Dunamis reminds Ginga, but it is too late. The man starts to evolve into a dinosaur—and it is a T-Rex!

"Hey, man. Could you just—relax a little bit?" Ginga is fulfilled with cold sweat. "How I could relax if you keep suspecting me?" the dinosaur can talk!

"Ugh. Cosmic Pegasus!" Ginga launched his bey. But these not help much as the dinosaur stepped into it. It was buried. "No, no!" Ginga says. "I have your very feared enemy—the Dragon Emperor—Ryuga." The dinosaur shows the picture of Ryuga. "No… No!" Ginga very feared that. "Ginga! Don't you dare to do anything to him!" Dunamis pointed to the raging dinosaur. "Guardian. I also have something that you fear—Curse of Hades." The dinosaur says.

Now, the two has something they feared. "Chris! Help me!" Ginga shouts. A tapping sound was heard. The dinosaur transforms back to the man. "Ginga! I already tell you to not be very long!" Chris was angered. "I really see! He is an evil man!" Ginga says and pointed to the man. "What you are talking about?" Chris says.

"He is not evil. He is nice, Ginga. Please learn to behave." Kenta says. "Uhh… Okay then." Ginga says.

**Ginga and Dunamis try to prove that they really have seen the evidence about the evil man, but no one trusts them. The next chapter is tomorrow. Bye!**


End file.
